Diaries from a Lost Soul
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DONE! Young Morocca has gone through a lot of misery. Can she turn it around now that she's living in a new state? Can her new friends help her realize what she has is not a 'curse,' but her destiny?
1. Chapter 1: A rough beginning

**Diaries from a Lost Soul**

**Note: This will not be in Diary from, just thought it was a cool name XD.**

**Also note: I do not own American Dragon. But I do own Morocca, and everyone in her family.**

**Chapter 1: A rough beginning **

Note, most of the story, will be in Morocca's P.O.V. If it is not, I will tell you. :)

MOROCCA'S P.O.V

I feel like this is all my fault.

If I were to only go back, and safe them.

If I were to tell them, the night before, I could have saved them.

I think about this day constantly, playing it over and over in my head. If only, I were to save them, I wouldn't be in this, _misery_.

FLASHBACK:

It was two weeks ago, back in my home state Missouri. I loved Missouri; I've lived in the same town my whole life. I knew everyone there, and they all, mostly knew me.

My midterms were that week. It was the day after winter break, and I did not want to go back to school this early. But I had to, or else I'd fail last semester.

My younger brother had caught the flu, which I tried to take care of him as much as I could. But, my parents decided he needed medical help, because his fever was not cooling down fast enough.

So as they dropped me off for school, I watched them wave good-bye and drive off. Little did I know, that was the last time I'd ever see them again.

It was about 10:30, and my hand was getting cramped from the test. When all of a sudden, I got a note, telling me to go to the office.

Normally, I am a straight A, never do bad kind of person, so whenever I get a note from the office, I feel a tremble in my heart. I grabbed the note, and slowly made my way to the principal's office.

I paced my way down the halls, staring at the pink slip. _Maybe it's just another perfect attendance award._ I thought to myself. But I only could kid myself so much, as I only got one attendance award a year. In the pit of my heart, I could tell that something was going to happen. And this certain something was bad.

I walked into the office, and handed to note to the Principal's aide. She shook her head at me, and pointed to the room next to her; the councilor's office. I had NO CLUE why I'd be sent to the councilor; I didn't even now I had a councilor. Maybe it was to take a certain survey… or to skip up a grade, I had no clue. Unaware of what was going to happen, I walked through the office, into the room.

The councilor was pretty crazy, scary as I pictured her. Her name was… Mrs. Sunshine, though I'm not to sure if that's her real name. I sat in the chair next to her, and she grabbed my hand and spoke.

"Honey, take a deep breath, I know this is hard on you…" she said. I HAD NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL THIS LADY WAS TAKING ABOUT. So moved my hand away, and answered her notion.

"Mrs.… Sunshine, I don't know what you are talking about," I asked, trying to say it in a sincere way as much as I could.

She went up out of her chair, and over to me. She moved her arms, and put them around my back. Normally, I have this thing called "personal space". But right now, I didn't feel like telling her to get off of me. "Listen honey, something happened today…" she started to make out. I was puzzled, even more on the way she said it. It sounded like something bad, and my eyes started to narrow down. "Your family got in a car crash today on the way home from the doctor."

Suddenly, my concern about my personal space was not an issue. Hearing my family got in a car crash, how horrible is that? I loved my family, dearly. Listening to her tell me the story, gave me a pitch dark feeling in my stomach. Mrs. Sunshine opened her mouth, to say more. I didn't want to hear the news, but I knew I had to...

"A car ran a read light, came out of no where. And your car ran right into it…" she spoke once more. But I had a feeling, there was more… STOP PAUSING AND TELL ME THE NEWS ALREADY!!

"I'm sorry Morocca, but your parents are dead." She finally got the courage to say. My eyes felt like they could just explode. I couldn't believe it; both my mother and father, were gone. But what about my younger brother? I had to ask, just to know if he was save at least.

"What about Miles?" I sternly yelled at her. I could have asked a little nicer, but right now I didn't care.

Mrs. Sunshine bent down her head, and answered me. "I'm sorry, he died too."

I felt like dying right now. To lose everyone in my family, it's a horrible feeling. I walked out of her office, and walked out of the school. I knew the principal would probably stop me, but I didn't care.

I walked out, to see rain pouring from the sky. I looked up, and started to scream. Tears ran down my cheek, I couldn't believe it!! My whole family gone and I didn't even get to say good-bye. I have had bad days before, but today was the worse day of my life.

I walked back into the school, with my eyes blood shot red. The principal's assistant asked me if I wanted to see their bodies. But I refused; I didn't want to see my family's dead corpse. It was too awful to see, because if I were to see them, it would only make me commit subside.

I had no place to go; my teacher let me stay in the office couch and rest. Right now, the last thing on my mind was my grades.

I sat their on the couch, I couldn't stop crying. Most of my feelings were not grief however; it was shame, and hatred. If only I were to not go to school today, and be with my family. They wouldn't have gone to the doctor's so early if they didn't have to drop me off. Then, they could have avoided this mess. Even if they couldn't, at least I'd be there with them.

At many times today, I felt like killing myself. If I could just be with them, once more, it would make me feel better. And I wasn't afraid of death; I knew it would come someday. Just to kill myself right there, would save the _misery_.

But my mother always told me this. _Never let a bad thing ruin your life. When something goes wrong, another thing will show up soon, that will brighten it up._ I kept her words in my mind, but I didn't truly have faith in them. I mean, how something can make me feel better, after my parents and my brother just died!!

After school, I was sent to the Missouri Homeless Shelter. Here, is where all orphan kids go to either have a place to live, or to be reunited with their families. I stopped my tears by now, but the shame still lived in my soul.

Once I arrived there, a lady named Trish looked over at me from her desk. "Hello Ms. Morocca, I am truly sorry about your family." She said, as if she truly meant it. But I knew, she was just doing her job.

Trish typed on a computer, I'm guessing to search for my records. "Well, it says here you have family in here in the U.S." She spoke. And I knew who exactly she was talking about.

Most of my family lived in Canada, or some where in the Mexico area. But I only one family, who lived here in the U.S. It was my Aunt Rosie. She was my mom's sister, but they weren't that close. She was married to my Uncle Rick, and they have been together since. Together they had a kid, named Sam. Sammie was not my favorite cousin, even if he was the only one I never knew about.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love all my family. But let's just say, these weren't my favorite relatives. I never really talked to them. Actually I rarely knew about them, only a 5 dollar gift card around me and Miles birthday. And the occasional family get-together for Christmas. But that party consisted mostly of my father's side of the family, who came down from Canada. Auntie Rosie was the only one to make it from my mom's. And for some reason, cousin Sammie always seemed to pick on me, and they never did a damn thing about it.

I responded back to Trish, as I knew she was waiting an answer. "Yeah, I know who they are…" I said in a sarcastic way, but Trish didn't seem to notice.

"Well, they live not to far from here… in New York." She said, looking deeper into my records. "If you want, I can see if you can stay there…? Or…, you can live here at the Homeless Shelter. But a sweet girl like you doesn't need to be here." She smiled, as I knew she was trying not to let me live her. I bet there are thousands of yelling stray kids here, and one more would only add to her _misery_.

But did I really want to live with my Aunt and Uncle? They probably wouldn't want me anyways… but it was my only option. I'd rather stay with relatives, than live here, alone. "If they will want me, I will stay with them." I finally got the courage to say. Right after that, Trish made a phone call, all the way to New York City.

END OF FLASHBACK.

And now, here I am, on my way to New York. Trish offered me to drive there, as my Aunt and Uncle were to 'busy' to pick me up on a plane. I was a bit, afraid to see my family again. But even more afraid on how they will react about my family dying.

Even if it was two weeks ago, I still feel like it was all my fault. This stupid curse I had, always gave me grief. If only I were born human, maybe these things would have never happened…

* * *

**I just thought of this story this morning, so I felt like writing it. **

**It is my first P.O.V. story, so don't hate. :)**

**And if you are wondering 'WHERE THE HECK IS JAKE!?' he will come, soon.**

**Also note: Morocca is a name I like, that's why I picked it. And where she lives, Missouri, that's just some random place I decided to make her used to live. Besides, Missouri, sounds a lot like _misery. _Count how many times I can say that word in this story.

* * *

****Anyways, if you had read my previous story I just finished, I know I promised some sequels. This story will not be updated for awhile, as I will be working on those sequels. Just thought I would start it off, before I forget about it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unwanted Gift

**Chapter 2: An Unwanted Gift**

Yes, I have a curse. This horrid curse, is so terrible, I hate to talk about it.

But for some weird reason, I sometimes turn into…. A dragon! An ugly scary evil dragon! I can't believe this would happen to me, I was happy with my life. Now, it seems ever since I discovered I had dragon powers, my life has gone down hill…

FLASH BACK

It was about a year ago. My brother had gone to a sleepover, so I got to spend time with my mother and father. We were playing a board game on our DVD player. I can't remember which one now, because it was awhile ago. Anyways, prior to this day, I had tons of back pains and throat pains. My mother figured I was just sick, but I knew it was something else…

But anyways, back to the game. I was one point away to winning, even thought it doesn't seem like a big deal to win just a simple board game. But I had never one a game before, so it seemed to get me excited. I rolled the dice, and got a 3!! I jumped up and down, screaming. I was so happy I won; I think I got a little to happy…

Suddenly, as I was in the air, my body started to change. Soon, I was a blue dragon complete with wings and a long scarcely tail. I started to freak out, _what's wrong with me!?_ I thought. I went to the couch, and started to freak out.

My parents weren't sure of what happened either. Suddenly, a huge dragon had appeared in their living room. Scared, they both ran into the kitchen, screaming. I was scared too, and started to cry. Finally, I was back in my human form, confused as ever.

My mom looked back into the kitchen to see me there in the living room. She pulled me to join them in the kitchen, "Honey, hurry before that dragon comes back!" she whispered to me. I let go of her hand, and started explaining…

"Mom, that dragon… was me? Mom, what's wrong with me!!" I started yelling out. They were as confused as I was. I had never heard of people who had this, hideous curse!! It was so, scary. I'm just glad that my brother wasn't here to see it. He looked up to me as a role model. How would he feel if his big sister was a scary fire breathing dragon!!?

Luckily, my parents calmed me down. My dad told me, to never use that 'gift' again. I couldn't agree with him any more. I hated this thing, and more than ever I didn't want it. But ever since I discovered it, my life started going through a lot of bad luck.

First sign this was a curse: It was the Homecoming Dance. I had finally got a date, and I was so happy. Bobby Johnson and I left early to get something to eat. We ate enchiladas and rice. Just then, we looked into each other eyes. We felt that spark between us. Just as I moved my head in closer, so I could get that first kiss I've been dying for…. My stomach starts to act up. Suddenly, fire shot right out of my mouth. I covered my mouth, to stop it from happening, but Bobby was freaked out. What kind of freak was I going out with, he probably was thinking in his mind. He ran away from the restaurant, and never spoke to me again.

Second sign this curse is horrible: It was the first day of my track meet. I had been practicing all semester, ready to finally try out. Coach sent us to do laps, before try-outs started. I found myself in the front of the pack, for the first time ever. I felt like I really wanted this, so I started to push myself harder, and harder! Soon, I looked over and saw my dragon wings up. I skidded down on the ground, trying to make myself stop. I got them to disappear, but I tripped down because I wasn't paying attention. The next day, I came in with a broken ankle, and I didn't make the track team.

Yes, I could go on about the bad things that had happened from this stupid thing, but it would take awhile. Just know this, whatever is wrong with me, nothing came good can come from it.

End of Flashback

Every time something went wrong, I always blamed it on this stupid curse I had. Because ever since I discovered them, my life has shifted downward. And now, the most possible thing has happened; my parents and my baby brother are dead!!

It seemed if my life couldn't get any lower. If my mom were here, she would say something like, if you are down and low, the only way to go now is up. Hopefully, going to a new state, living at a new home, and going to a new school, will make everything all better. But I doubt it will…


	3. Chapter 3: A Warm Welcome

**Chapter 3: A Warm Welcome**

**(sarcasm) :)**

I sat in the back seat, while Trish was driving up front. It had been about a week driving from Missouri all the way to New York. More then ever, I wanted to get out of this car. But, I'm not sure if I wanted to get out, enough to be with my aunt and uncle…

I still kept thoughts of my old home in my head. I was really going to miss Missouri, it was such a big part of my life to just go and leave. But since I had to leave, I told no one of my departure. Not even my best friends, Jon and Mary. No one could know why I was gone, or else I had would have to explain… the tragic situation. I'd rather have them not know, then to explain the story once again…

During the car ride up to New York, I had a lot of my mind to think about. Since, thinking what the only think I could really do, as Trish never talked to me. She probably thought I needed time alone, and didn't need to be bothered. Which, is exactly what I needed right now.

I especially thought about my baby brother Miles. He was my only brother, and even if we were only about two years apart, he looked up to me as a role model. Unlike most brothers and sisters, we never fault. We tried to spend as much time with each other as possible… before it was all gone. I'm glad I chose to do that, because now more than ever, I miss those late movie nights with my baby brother.

I also, frequently kept in mind, my dragon powers. I hated bringing up this subject, but it always haunted my mind. I remember when I first discovered my dragon powers; I kept getting letters from people called, "The Dragon Council." I first thought it was some prank, so I disposed of the letter. Soon, everyday, I still got letters from them, addressed to me. My parents never let me open it, and trashed it as soon as they got it. Finally after a month, the letters stopped coming, and I'm glad for it too. If anything has to do with dragons, I do not want it to be part of my life.

Suddenly, my thoughts stopped running through my head, as we entered the city.

"Welcome to New York City!" Trish looked back and yelled at me. Which, I thought was very unsafe, as she was still driving.

I looked around at the big buildings of New York, everything was so huge! I have been in the same place my whole like, out in the country. I never imagined the city being this… gigantic! All the houses bunched together, a giant park in the middle of the city, everything seemed so new. But I didn't have much time to site see, as soon we arrived at… the house.

"Here's your aunt's house. Remember, if you need anything, don't hesitant to call the shelter," She smiled at me, and handed me the number of the shelter. I grabbed my bag, and walked out of her car.

I looked up at my aunt's house; it was so small and squished between the other houses. But I'm not the type to judge, as I was at least happy that my family would consider me staying with them. But, I'm still not convinced they actually wanted me there…

I finally walked up the stairs, and rang the door bell. A small little fat kid opened the door; it was obviously my cousin Sammie. "MOM! Moroccas at the door!" He said, trying to talk and eat a fudgey bar at the same time. He opened the door wide enough, so I thought I could just walk in.

I looked over, to see my Aunt Rosie talking to another lady. They were sitting on the couch, chatting vigorously. "Ahh, Morocca honey, welcome to our home. Go up the stairs, and put your, bag, into the guest room." She smiled at me, and then went back to talking with the lady.

WHAT! THAT'S IT! My aunt is never this nice to me. She must be trying to be nice, since she had a guest over. Because, that lady who just was talking to me, was not Auntie Rosie.

I walked up the stairs, and entered the hallway. There were three rooms in the house, how was I suppose to know which one was mine? I looked around the hallway, wondering which one was mine. I picked the first door to my left, and opened it.

"THIS IS MY ROOM! GET OUT!" Sammie yelled at me. Then he threw a basketball to the door. Luckily, I shut it, before it hit me.

I turned around, and saw another room on the other side. This room was mostly empty, will only a bed and a drawer in it. _I guess this is my room?_ I figured, so I dropped my bag onto the bed.

I heard my Aunt yelling downstairs. She was waving good-bye to her friend that she was talking to earlier. I decided I would go down, and see what was up.

After she shut the door, she stared right at me. "Aren't you suppose to be doing something?" Aunt Rosie stared at me, raising up an eyebrow.

I didn't say anything; Instead, I just walked back up the stairs to ovoid. But up the steps, I could here her talking. "Can you believe that girl Rick? Still can't see why we decided to take that ungrateful little brat into our home." She said with her fake country accent. I didn't bother to go back down, and argue with her. I just walked back into my room, and sat on the bed.

I looked around the room; at the blue walls and the brown drawer that was in it. Everything seemed so, new to me. I wish I could be back at my old home, in my own room. But I couldn't live there alone, so this is where I must be.

Suddenly, cousin Sammie banged open my door, and stared up at me. "Hey, dinners ready…" He said, in a not so cheery mood.

I got up, and walked downstairs. Though the living room, I entered into the kitchen and sat down. I wasn't very hungry; even so, I didn't want to try Uncle Ricks mash potatoes. They didn't look very appetizing.

"Hey Morocca, eat some of dad's tatoes!" Sammie said sitting right next to me. Then, he grabbed a hand full of mash potatoes, with his greasy hands touching all over it, and dropped it on my plate. I gave a, disgusted look at this nasty food he just dropped in front of me, but I didn't say a word.

"You gonna say something missy?" Uncle Rick yelled at me, while shoving piles of potatoes into his throat. Even then, I didn't answer. These people weren't my friends, and I know they didn't like me. It was better I keep my mouth shut, before I say something I will regret.

After dinner, I went back into my room. I decided to read this one book I've been trying to finish for about a month now. But since the… accident, I've been a bit preoccupied to actually finish it. I felt like right now was a good time, to do it.

Just as I started the prologue of the chapter, Sam walked into my room again. "Hey Morocca, play DDR with me!" He yelled, and then he ran down the stairs.

I didn't say anything, and continued to read my book. "Morocca, now you go down there and play with your cousin!" Aunt Rosie yelled at me. I was quite afraid of her, so I decided to join him in a game.

Not only that, but DDR was fun to play. I was pretty good, and I figured if I was playing against Sammie, then this would be a snap. I got positioned on the mat, and was ready to go.

I was a bit surprised, but Sammie was pretty good. However, it was only a short way before you could tell he was getting tired. Me, I still kept on going. I love the rush of winning, and I wanted to win this so much. I pushed myself harder and harder, until… something happened.

Then, I noticed I was going a lot faster than I usually do. _Huh?_ I thought to myself. Then I looked down, and my dragon tail was sticking out. With it, I was pressing down on the mat. A stopped the game, and absorbed back my tail. Then, I ran up into my room, before anyone could see.

"HEY!!" Sammie yelled from below. I knew he was mad, but I didn't want him to find out. I didn't want anyone to find out. Not only am I ashamed of this stupid thing, do I want my family to think I'm some freak! I know they hate me, but I didn't want them to hate me anymore. Instead, I pulled back out my book, and started back at the part I left off.

"Morocca, what was goin' through your little mind, why did you stop playing all of a sudden!?" Aunt Rosie glanced at me through the doorway. I refused to talk to her, still. "You're being enrolled at Millard Fillmore Middle School tomorrow, so you better shape in up that attitude of yours." She gave me an evil look from afar. But it didn't scare me. "Well since you must not, want to do anything anymore that means it's time for bed!" She moved up her hand to the light switch, and turned off the lights.

_Great, stupid curse got me in trouble again!_ I thought to myself. I put down my book, and decided I would go to bed. I got into the covers, and tried to fall asleep. However, it was only like 7:30, so I wasn't tired. I opened back up my eyes, stared out the window. Even the sky looked different in Missouri than here, not one star was in the evening. I really missed my old life, and more than ever did I want it back. I pictured my mom and dad, and baby brother in my mind. I started to tear a bit, at the thought of them. But eventually, my tears drifted into slumber.

* * *

**How will Morocca's first day of school go? FIND OUT, NEXT CHAPTER!! MUHAHAHA!**

**Fact: My aunt's name is actually Auntie Rosie. Maybe that's where I got the inspiration for Morocca's aunt! MUHAHA... just kidding, my aunts not that mean. ;)**

**And I know I've been updating stories like crazy today. Surprised at what I can do in... what 3 hours? xD.**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Student

**Chapter: 4: The New Student**

**Forgot to mention last chapter…DDR owns:) **

At exactly 6:00, Aunt Rosie nudged me up to get up. But I was already just about awake, since I did go to sleep at 7:30. But anyways, then I got myself out a bed, and took a shower.

Once I got out, I skipped breakfast. I figured that I could get something to eat at school, and I didn't want to spend another meal eating with that family.

So instead, I put my long brown hair up into a braid, grabbed my things, and headed downstairs. I thought I was going to walk to school, but instead my Aunt decided she would drive me…

I sat in the back of the car, with my Aunt driving up front. I was pretty glad my cousin was three years younger than me; I did not want to see him at my school. Hopefully, 8th grade here won't be so bad…

About 5min.s later, we reached the front of the school. I got out of the car, and my aunt called me back to the window. "I hope you were paying attention, because tomorrow you're walkin' to school!" She laughed and drove away. But it didn't bother me, because luckily, I was paying attention.

I paced myself into this huge school! My old school was only one story; this school was like 5 stories high! Looked like an office building or something like that. As I entered the halls, it got bigger and bigger. Stairways everywhere, so many rooms, how was I supposed to find the principals office? Finally, I saw this lady walk by, with long black hair and a yellow shirt and a blue shirt. She looked like a teacher, to me... "Umm… excuse me. Can you tell me where I can find the principal's office?" I asked the lady.

"Yes I can. It's down the hall, and then make a left." She smiled at me. I gave a small smile for thanks, and ran down into the hallway more. Finally, to my left, was the principal's door.

I opened the door slowly, and looked inside. Someone was in there, I'm guessing the principal. This old dude had combed over red hair and a monocle over one of his eyes. He was asleep on the desk. I was a bit, afraid to wake him up. But I needed to get to my class.

I tapped him on the shoulder. "Umm…?" I faintly said. Suddenly, he jumped up into the air. "Ahh," He yelled freakishly. Then, he looked over at me, and gave me a rude stare.

"Oh. Vhat do you vant?" He asked me.

I looked down at the frame that said his name, I think. "Umm… Principal… Rot...wood? I'm new here-"

"Yah yes, you must be that one girl from Missouri." He shook his hand vigorously into the air.

"I think so." I kindly said.

"Vell vhat are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class, hmm?"

I was a bit, confused. "Umm… I don't know my classes…" I said to him.

"Come with me, then." He said. He handed me a piece of paper with a bunch of classes on it in another room. Then, I figured he was taking me to my first period.

Finally, after what seemed like a three mile hike, we made it to the classroom. Rotwood went in first, and I followed. "Listen up you hoodlums!" Suddenly, the whole class was quiet from their conversations. "You have a new student." He said, and then looked at me.

I waved a bit to the whole class. "Hi," I shyly said.

"Now, I need a volunteer to show her around the school?" He spoke again. The actual teacher pointed me to my seat. I sat down, and stared at Principal Rotwood. The class seemed to be silent too, only a cough could be heard. "No, volunteers, eh?" "I warn you I will find someone by the end of today!" He said, and then he made a sharp turn around, and left the classroom.

I looked down at my schedule: First Period Mythology with Mr. Kenton. **Made up the name, since I actually don't know who replaced Rotwood's teachings**. He was writing on the board, about pixies. But it was obvious to me that this class was a waste of time. None of this existed in real life… except maybe a dragon.

I looked around the class. A lot of the kids were giving me bad looks. But I kind of expected that, being the new student and all. But I decided unlike at my aunt's house, I would try and be social here. I needed to at least talk, in order to make friends.

I turned around to the seat behind me. Sitting there was a girl. She had her blonde hair in a pony tail. I guessed she was on the cheerleading squad, since she had a cheer outfit on. I decided, maybe I'd try and see if we could be friends.

"Hi, I'm Morocca…-" I stared to make out.

The girl looked up at me, and this look was not a friendly one. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't talk to freak-o's!" She said, and then started to laugh. I think she had liked, a group of friends in the back, because they joined in with the laughter. I simply ignored them, and focused on my studies for now on.

Soon after, the bell rang. I walked out, and looked back at my schedule. Second period, Home-Economics with Ms. Park. About another 5 mile run, I made it to her classroom.

I walked through, and stared at my teacher. _Hey, it's that lady who helped me in the hall this morning._ I thought to myself. She gave me a bright smile, once I entered in.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our newest student, Morocca Jones!" She called out and pointed to me. How the heck did she know my name? "Please make her feel welcomed here!" She said once more. Then she pointed me over to my seat. "Ok class, today you are going to learn the proper way of making cupcakes." She then looked over at a black spiky haired kid in the back of the class.

"Okay, that was one time!!" He yelled out toward her. I had no idea what they were talking about, so I decided I wouldn't try and figure out.

My classes seemed to blow by super fast. But I loved school, so any day of school would go by fast. I still had one problem though; I still didn't make a friend. During lunch, I ate there alone. Eating my sandwich, I watched as everyone had a partner, or a group to hang out with. I hoped that maybe one day that would be me too, as I really wanted to make new friends. I came here alone; I didn't want that to be the same forever…

After my 6 classes, school ended. I read my schedule to find my locker number. I struggled to hold all these cinderblocks they called textbooks in my hand, as they were heavy. I shuffled through each of the books, until I found it: Locker Number 12894. I walked down the stairs, as I knew that my locker was on the first floor. I looked around to each locker, trying to find which one is mine, until suddenly…

I guess I wasn't paying much attention to the people walking in front of me, and I bumped into someone. I dropped my books and things everywhere, and she did the same.

We both fell to the ground. "I am so…so sorry!" I told her, I did not want any enemies at this school. Though, I thought she still might yell at me…

But instead, she just helped me pick up my books. "It's okay; I wasn't payin' attention either…" This African American girl said to me. She had her curly black hair in two pigtails. And she had on a long sleeve shirt with a short-top jacket on. _Nice outfit._ I thought to myself. But suddenly, she looked up at me. "Hey I know you; you're that new girl like, all my classes!" She exclaimed to me.

I didn't know if she meant that in a rude way, or a friendly way. "Umm… yeah!" I tried to make a conversation. This might be my only chance to make a friend; I better not screw it up!

"Cool, my name is Trixie."

"My name is, Morocca…" I got up trying to balance my textbooks in my hand.

"Ahh, I think you need a locker…?" She said back at me.

Duh I knew that! But I wasn't about to say that to her… "Yeah, I'm trying to find mine right now…" I said instead.

She grabbed my schedule sheet, and looked at my locker number. "It's over here. Let me help yah out…" She said, grabbing a stack of textbooks.

"Thanks." I gave a smile. Finally, I found a friend.

"No problem… if you need to know anything else about the school, don't mind askin' me."

I was a bit excited to here that. "Hey do you skateboard?" She turned around and asked me.

I started to panic again. "Yeah." I lied. I mean, I have skateboarded before, but that was only once. And when I did, my dragon wings came out, and I went zooming down the hill and got myself a scar that's still on my arm. Yes, another bad thing because of these horrid dragon things.

But I couldn't tell my new friend that I couldn't skateboard. What if she decides to not be my friend? Maybe, she only hangs out with skaters? So I decided to lie instead. "Cool, some of my other friends and me are going to the skate park right now to hang. Wanna come?" She grabbed the rest of my books, as I opened up my locker.

"Umm… sure!" I yelled out. _Crap, Morocca what did you get yourself into this time!?_ I was thinking in my mind. I can't skateboard! I'm going to make a fool out of myself. Especially in front of her friends too! But I already did the done, so there's nothing I can do now…

"Alright. Let's rotate then," She said putting on a helmet and holding a skateboard. I followed her down the stairs, as we went to the skate park.

* * *

**Sometimes, little white lies and ruin a friendship. How is Morocca going to get herself out of this? And can she learn to play the violin, before her next operation!!! (soap opera talk) FIND OUT, NEXT TIME ON... THIS STORY:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Embarrass

**Chapter 5: Embarrass**

**Stayed home today since I'm sick x( **

She and I made our way down the street. She was riding on her skateboard, while I was walking.

"So, do I know these friends that we are going to skate with?" I finally decided to ask. I was hoping in my heart that she'd say no.

"Actually you might know them. Their names are Jake, and Spud. They're in some of our classes?" She stared at me. However, those names didn't ring a bell…

I put my hand over my head, "oh…" I kind of whispered. But I was thinking in my head, _I'm totally going to embarrass myself!_

About two blocks later, we were at the skate park. It was this super huge lot filled with ramps and… other skateboarding stuff…

We walked in, to see two boys staring at us. _Hey, it's that spiky black haired kid_, I remembered from one of my classes. I'm pretty sure that other kid was with him too.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet, Mo-rock-a! She's gonna hang with us today." She said to them.

I shyly waved to both of them. "Cool, now let's skate!" the Spiky hair kid said, I'm still not sure if he's Jake, or Spud…

The three of them stared at me, as they held their skateboards in the air, prepared to ride. "Well, I guess I can't really skate, since I don't have a board… and all. But I don't mind watching from here!" I said, and sat right in my place.

Instead of getting on the ramp, Trixie walked back to me. "I'm not going to let you sit here while we have all the fun. Here, after 10 minutes, all let you borrow my board. Besides, I wanna see those skills of yours!" She said, and ran back over to the ramp.

Crap, I was this close to getting out of this. This chick won't stop! But, I'm grateful at least she cares enough for me to have some fun. Though, this isn't how I described a fun day…

I watched as the three shredded down this one ramp. Both were, exceptionally good. Especially that spiky green hair kid. I think he was the best, out of all the them. But what would I know; I can't even get on a stupid skateboard.

Finally, 10 minutes was up. Trixie, Jake, and Spud got off the ramp, because it was my turn. My heart started to pound super fast, I thought I was going to pass out.

Trixie walked up to me, and set her helmet on top of my head. Then she shoved the skateboard, into my hands. "Okay, not let's see what you got!" She started pushing me to the ramp…

I tried to keep myself off, by grinding my shoes into the ground. But she kept on pushing me, harder and harder. Away from Jake and Spud, I whispered to her. "Trixie, I have to tell you something, I can't really skateboard! I don't want to hurt myself!!" I begged her…

"I figured as much. You just have to relax; it's easier than you think." She said, as we made our way in front of the ramp.

Finally, we both climbed onto it. I overlooked now, on the top of the ramp, staring at the solid concrete down below. I stood on my board, as if I was about to dive. But like I was really going to do that…

"Umm… Trixie, I'd like to get off now!" I tried one more time to convince her to get me off of this thing!!

She gave me a, worried look on her face. "Sorry Morocca, but sometimes you need to give your friends, a little push!!" All of a sudden, Trixie pushed me in the back. And I leaned forward into the ramp…

I started screaming on the top of my lungs! I was never this scared in my entire life! I went up on the other side of the ramp, then back down. But as I went down, I lost my balance… then I tripped backwards, and landed in the middle of the ramp.

I looked over to Jake and Spud, who were laughing at me. I felt completely embarrass, I just wanted to go home. I grabbed Trixie's board, and gave it to her.

"That was just practice…" Trixie said, staring at Jake and Spud. She gave them a sharp stare, and the two stopped laughing. "Look, I'm not going to let you leave yet. Trust me, after a while, you'll get the hand of it. Take Spudinski for example, after all the crashes he'd been through, your surprise he made it past the fourth grade!" Trixie said. But I didn't know who the heck 'Spudinski' was.

"It's true!" The tall guy said wearing a beanie, and an orange and blue shirt said. Guess maybe that's why they called him Spud, its short for Spudinski.

I stared up at Trixie. She was giving me another look. I desperately wanted to leave now, not only because I have this giant bruise on my back now, but I did not want to embarrass myself anymore. But Trixie was giving me this look, and then I remembered that she was my only friend now. If I walk out, maybe she won't be my friend anymore. Doubt my instincts to go home, I decided to stay. Trixie helped me up back on the ramp, to try again.

"Okay, this time I won't push you…" Trixie said, though I figured she was probably lying to me. "Your gonna have to do this one on your own…"

I looked down at the bottom of the ramp again. I was shaking super fast, and had chills all around. But I knew I had to try, so I closed my eyes, and dove right in…

I opened them back up, _hey I'm not dead yet!_ I looked around; I was already at the other side of the ramp. This time however, I focused on turning around, so I didn't fall backwards again. I zoomed right back up to where I started, and landed right back at the top again.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it!" She asked.

I put the board right into my hands. "Actually, that was kind of fun!"

"Now, let's go hit the big one..." She said, and jumped off the ramp. She, Jake, and Spud, walked over to the end of the skate park. Trixie gave me a hand signal, which meant to follow her.

_Big one? Oh crap!_ Was what I was thinking. I can't do a big one; I'm not sure even how big this big one is!

We made our way to the end of the park. There, I looked around; there was this giant bowl, circling around the whole park. If you were good enough, you could go around and around it all day. But me, how was I suppose to a straight skate down this thing!?

"Okay Morocca, since you don't have a board, we can share. You take the front, and lead." She said, I got to the front of the board, and we all prepared to get into the bowl.

Now, thing was huge, but to me, it wasn't that scary. I mean, straight skating, no real rampy thingys. Maybe I won't hurt myself in this one.

Suddenly, all four of us dived into the bowl. We zoomed down into the middle of the bowl, just skating. I decided to maybe try and do some swirls, to see how good I was…

I leaned back and fourth, going side to side. The thrill was amazing! But suddenly, I heard a scream come behind me. "HEY!" I think Trixie screamed out, but I didn't look back.

"This is so much fun!!" I said, and turned around. However, Trixie wasn't there. In fact, Spud and Jake were both gone. I stopped the board, and looked around. To only see me, myself, and I, alone in the bowl.

* * *

**Where did Trixie, Spud, and Jake go? And why did they leave poor Morocca by herself? **


	6. Chapter 6: Alone Again

**Chapter 6: Alone again**

Narrator's P.O.V.

The four of them were skating down inside the giant bowl. When all of a sudden, Jake stopped skating. He heard his cell phone ringing, and answered it.

"Whud up Fu?" Jake said, as the caller id had said Fu dog.

"Kid, there's a gang of hobgoblins down in the magical market. We need you guys to get over here proto!" He said, then you heard him yelp out a cry, and the phone hung up.

Jake skated up more, until he got to where Spud was. "Spud, we have some dragon business to take care of." He whispered. Then, he dragoned up, and grabbed Spud.

Jake flew over, and with his tail, he grabbed Trixie. "HEY!" Trixie yelled in surprise, as Jake wrapped his tail around her, and carried her into the sky.

The three were now in Jake's arms, heading to the market. "Jake, you cannot just let me leave Morocca like that!" Trixie argued over to Jake.

"Well I'm sorry, but to me saving the magical world seems a bit more important!" Jake said, staring at Trixie.

"And what if she saw you all, dragoned up!"

"She didn't. Now let's go already!" Jake yelled, as he leaned in closer, to fly better…

Morocca's P.O.V.

I stood there, looking around the whole park… "Maybe they didn't like me?" I said aloud. I figured that was the only think it could be, since they left without saying a thing.

I felt kind of bad, that I just lost some friends, when I just met them. I figured it was time to go home anyways. So I picked up Trixie's board, and walked down to my neighborhood.

I walked through the front door, to see my Aunt staring right at me. Her eyes were blood shot red. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, LITTLE MISSY!" She yelled at me. _What, was she actually caring about me? Impossible…_

"I…was out with some friends," I said, this was the first thing I ever said to her since my arrival. I was a bit, scared to actually answer her…

"Who said you could go out with your friends!!?" She snapped out at me again…

"Uhh…" I said, unsure of an answer.

"From now on, you are not allowed anywhere, unless I say it's ok!!" She screamed, and then trolled away in anger.

Yeah right, like I was really going to ask her if I can go where I want. She doesn't like me, and I know she'd rather have me out there out of her house, than cooped up in here all day.

"And get your ass in here, it's time for dinner!" She yelled from me in the kitchen. Since Auntie Rosie was mad at me, I didn't feel like going in there and eating with her. But I was starving, since all I had today was lunch. So I walked in there, and sat right next to cousin Sammie.

"Hey Morocca, nice hair!" Sammie said while shoving piles of Mac and cheese into his digestive system.

I remembered that I was wearing a helmet earlier, so my hair was all messed up. But I ignored him, by drinking my soda, and saying nothing.

"You better say something, before I make you say something!" Uncle Rick warned me. He was tired of my silence, but I was not going to talk to him. I stared right at him, and then took a bite of my hot dogs.

"I'm gonna pound that little snotty attitude of yours away you hear me!" He raised his arm up, as if he was going to hit me. I started to tear a bit, at this threat, because he was super close to actually hitting me. Even though I was hungry, I ran upstairs, to get away.

"Damn, that Morocca girl is really getting on my nerves!" He yelled out. I could hear them still talking, as I ran upstairs.

"I know! And what kind of name is Mo-rock-a anyways! What was Olivia thinking naming her child this, couldn't she think up a normal name like Lin or Brittany!" I heard Aunt Rosie said.

I ran upstairs, and started to cry. I hated being here, it was horrible. I seriously wanted to go down there, and blow them up with a fireball or something. But I refused to use my dragon powers, as they were evil. But I was this close to making myself do it, because I did not like these people.

I stuck my head inside my pillow, trying to stop my tears. Eventually, they stopped. I was going to start and read my book again, but I was too depressed. Instead, I turned my head around, and went to sleep. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better. Hopefully…

* * *

**Short chapter. I had to add this chapter, after the last one, just so you would know where they went... :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

**Chapter 7: The Truth, Finally Out**

**Note: Sorry I haven't been updating much of my stories lately, been kind of busy hanging out with my friends, and cutting out Barbie pictures (for a project, I swear!) I will try to do a chapter for each story a day, but I doubt I can do that much. Also, I probably won't finish any of my 4 stories, until the end of the school year…**

I slowly walked into the hallway that next school morning, with Trixie's skateboard and helmet at hand. I headed down to her locker, and decided to wait for her. Since she and her friends ran off from me yesterday, I assumed that maybe they didn't want to be my friends. If this was the case, I wouldn't argue, because at least she was the only other person at this school who talked to me.

I looked down into the hallway, and saw Trixie, Jake and Spud. The three were laughing about something, but I was too far away to overhear. Trixie stared right at me, and I handed her her stuff.

I put on a smile, or at least tried too. I didn't want to be disappointed, if she said she didn't want to hang out with me. "Here you go!"

Trixie looked at her stuff, then back up at me. "Oh, we are so sorry for leaving you yesterday Morocca," She said.

"Yeah, we had to do some drag-" Spud yelled out. But then Jake hit his elbow into his stomach, then he spoke again. "I mean… we had to… drag… Jake's cat from the refrigerator… yeah his cat was one minute from getting frost bite." He said, staring back at Jake.

I thought his answer was a bit…weird. Maybe they were hiding something from me. Maybe it's some secret code saying, hey let's ditch this loser already… But I didn't pay attention to it really; I mean at least they are talking to me now. Besides, that Spud kid says the weirdest things; maybe it was just him…

I glanced at everyone. I was a bit…hesitant to ask this, but I decided to ask anyways. "So… you guys aren't mad at me or something…?" I said, and I know, that sounds very stupid.

Trixie looked back at Jake, and then stared at me. "Mad at you? Why would we be mad at you?" She said, wrapping her arms around me.

I was a bit freaked out she was touching me, as I do not like to be touched. But I didn't say anything about it… "So… we're still friends?" I asked again.

"Yeah," "A huh," "Totally," was what I got from the three. I felt a bit, relieved from their answers. For a second there, I thought I was going to spend another day eating alone in the cafeteria.

The four of us walked down to our first period. They sat down in the back of the classroom, sitting right next to each other. Normally, being more of a studious person, I would sit in the front. But I guess if my new friends are sitting in the back, I will sit with them too. I pulled into a desk right next to Jake, and we all turned around to one another.

"So, you're Spud, and you're Jake…right?" I asked, making sure that I didn't get them mixed up. I said Spud was the tall dude, with the nasty looking beanie on. And Jake was the spiky haired kid. They both nodded back at me. "Oh, and sorry about last night, that was my very first time actually skateboarding," I had to say it.

"No problem girl! You had some mad skills yesterday!" Trixie smiled at me. But I knew she was lying, or just being nice.

"Really?" Yes, another stupid question.

"Yeah totally! Better than the first time I got on," Spud said, giving me a thumbs up.

"So, Morocca…where are you from?" Jake asked me.

"Umm…Missouri," I said, a bit embarrassed to say it.

"What made you decide to move out here?" Trixie asked.

I was a bit, scared to tell them. I couldn't face the fact again; it would brake me down again. Even so, I don't want them to feel sorry for me. I haven't gotten over the accident yet, so maybe it was just better if I don't mention it. "Umm…you know. I had never been to the city, so I moved in with my Aunt and Uncle…" Was all I was going to say. I know it was kind of vague, hopefully they don't say anything about it…

"Where's your parents?" Spud asked. _Crap, WHY DID HE HAVE TO ASK!!?_

I didn't know what to say. Hurry, I tried to make up a lie, something just to say! I could hear my voice stuttering as I spoke to them. "Umm…welll, my parents are on…vacation. They won't be back for…a long time." _THAT'S ALL I COULD THING UP!! Gosh Morocca, work on your lying skills…_

The three both turned their head, and raised their eyebrows at my answer. I knew they would, as that was horribly said and thought out. But they didn't say anything about it. THANK GOD!

We continued through side conversations a bit, throughout the classes we had together. It was hilarious watching Jake try and make a simple blueberry muffin. It turned out to be more of a… blueberry rock.

Lunch was way better than it was yesterday. At least they I had someone to talk to. And I wasn't sitting by myself, with only a ham sandwich to company me.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" I exclaimed. I was excited that these guys were my friends, and that maybe they would let me hang out with them again.

"We're goin' to hang at the skate park again. Wanna come?" Trixie said, as she probably knew I wanted to go.

I smiled, and took another bite at my sandwich. Finally, it seemed my life was getting, a little better.

Trixie lifted up her tray, and pointed it to us. "Anyone want my hot wings?" She asked.

I shook my head, declining. Anything spicy acted up my dragon fire. And I did not want to scare away my new friends.

Jake shook his head, also. "All have them!" Spud yelled out, stuffing 5 wings into his digestive system. It was very, disturbing…

Our next classes went by pretty quick. They were great because I had my new three friends in them. But it seemed they went by too quick, as it already was the end of the day.

The four of us walked out of the classroom, and down the hallways. "Hold up, let me put this in my locker," I said, holding up my Marine Biology book. I didn't want to take this 400 page book home, as they are only three things you really need to know about Marine Biology… They looked back, and nodded, and I made my way to my locker.

I stuffed this giant book, into my locker. But when I looked behind me, all three of them were gone. I looked over, and down into the hallway, I saw Trixie and Jake. I ran down the hallway to them, "Wait up guys!!" I yelled out.

Narrator's P.O.V

Jake looked down, to see his phone was ringing. He screened the caller id, Gramps. Lao Shi never called Jake during school hours, so it was probably important. "Come on!" He said, running out of the building. He signaled Trixie and Spud to follow, as he might them.

Trixie rolled her eyes, but followed.

"JAKE! EMERCENCY DRAGON TRAINING! NOW!" You could hear him yell from the Jake's cell.

"I'm on it Gramps!" He yelled, and hung up the phone.

Jake and Spud walked down the street as Jake hung up the phone. Trixie trailed behind, a bit angered. "Jakey! We can't keep ditching Morocca like that!"

Jake rolled his eyes a bit, but continued down to a nearby alleyway. "So, what did Gramps have to say!?" Spud finally asked, eager to know.

"I have to go to dragon training. Sorry guys, I guess you'll have to go to the skate park without me…" Jake said, disappointed.

Morocca's P.O.V

I ran out of the school, looking around. It seemed they were out of site, again. But after a good look around, I spotted them. They were walking into an alleyway. Curious, I ran toward them. I looked over, and saw Trixie and Spud walking my way…

Then, I saw it. Jake was in the alleyway, and he started to change. A blue flame surrounded him, and then he… changed.

He changed into…. A DRAGON!! I was shocked, and scared, and freaked out all at the same time. I stared freakishly at Jake, who was hovering in the air. I think he noticed I saw him, because he stopped and stared at me.

"Uhh…" Jake said… he seemed like he didn't know what to say.

I ran by a nearby light pole, and hid behind it. "Your….your one too!" I yelled out, really loud. I never knew anyone who was like me, who had this, curse just like me. Even so, why was he using it! Who wants to be a, furious scary, evil dragon!?

Jake looked at me, a bit, confused. "What do you mean one too?" He said…

I looked down, on the ground. Slowly, I said it. "I'm…I'm one too…" I admitted. This is the first time I've told ANYONE about this 'gift' I had.

The three looked at each other, and back at me. "We got to get you to grandpas." They said, simultaneously

* * *

**Morocca finally knows the truth, about her new friend, Jake. How will she react, when they take her to Gramp's shop? Find out, eventually!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Lost Soul

**Chapter 8: A Lost Soul **

The three of them, grabbed on to my hands, and ran me down the street. I wasn't sure what was happening, or if it was good or not. Right now, I still couldn't get over, that Jake was a dragon.

We entered into a nearby shop, from the outside it seemed like an electronic one. I walked in, and looked around. Then, I saw an elderly Chinese man, staring at us.

"JAKE! YOU ARE LATE FOR DRAGON!" He yelled out. Then he stared at me, standing right next to him. "I mean…late for drag…" He tried to spill out. I knew he had been trying to cover up something.

"Cut it G, Morocca here is a dragon!" Jake said, lifting both of his hands, and gesturing them toward me. I started to feel nervous; I felt sweat dripping down from my forehead.

"A dragon? Here in New York? How come I have not heard of you, dear?" The elder man spoke out again.

I rose up my shoulders, confused. "I…didn't know about… other dragons…" I answered, unsure to exactly say…

"Have you talked to the dragon council?"

That name rang a bell. It was those people who kept sending me mail. "I got a letters from them, but I didn't reply."

"So you're tellin' me, you were a dragon the whole time, and didn't tell us? How long ago did you discover it?" Jake turned to me, and asked.

"About a year ago…" I whispered. Now, I started to get a bit, uncomfortable. I wanted to leave, now.

The elder man cut in again, speaking to me once more. "Well come now, let us see your dragon form." He grabbed my hand.

I pulled back my hand, "NOO!" I yelled out. Everyone gave me a weird look on their faces. I didn't understand, why would these people, want to embrace, such a horrible thing?

"What?" Jake screamed out. "Why not?"

"I…I just can't." I softly spoke out. "I can turn into that hideous monster again!"

The old man came up to me, and stared right at me. "Dragons are not 'monsters'. We are the protectors of the magical-" he started to make out.

But I cut in. "I don't care." I yelled again. Maybe I was being harsh? But times like these, I start to lose my head.

"Surely your family could have explained this. Where are your parents?" He started moving his mouth again.

I started to cry. I know I seem like a big baby, but this was really freaking me out now. "THERE DEAD OKAY!" I belted out. It was getting hot in here, I could tell my anger levels were rising.

Dragons are ugly, dangerous creatures. I didn't want anything in my life, to be apart of them. "Look, ever since I discovered this, curse, my life has gone down hill. And because of it, my PARENTS ARE DEAD!!"

"Do not blame the death on this. Now, let us see your dragon form already!" The old man yelled at me. I slowly walked to the doorway of the store.

"no…, my life will never have anything to do with dragons!!" I screamed out. Then, I exited the shop and ran home.

As I made my way into the doorway of my house, I started to think. I probably just chased way the only friends I'm going to get here. But I still supported my decision.

No one can force me what to do. Especially if it has to do with anything about dragons.

I wipe away my anger tears, and opened up the door. There, I saw my Aunt Rosie staring right at me. She was mad, again. _Great!_

I got a, oh crap, expression onto my face. I wasn't out that long when school ended, but I still forgot to tell her I went out. But like I was really going to get my cell phone out, and go, hey Auntie I'm going out! LOVE YOU! Please…

"What did I tell you yesterday!?" She tapped her foot up and down on the wood flooring.

I didn't want to tell her, and/or what would I say? "Uh…," that's all could come out of my mouth.

"That's it Morocca, you are not allowed to go out what so ever! You are to stay in the house, no TV, no nothing!!" She yelled at me, (_eww, a double negative_!) and grabbed my ear. She almost ripped it off, by pulling it so hard.

I hit her hand, to let go of my ear. "You aren't the boss of me." I said, walking up the stairs. My anger levels still haven't dropped down yet…

"As long as you live in my house, you are. You are lucky me and Rick are here to raise you, Olivia and Paul did a horrible job raising you-" she started to make out.

I got really pissed now. My parents were the best parents I've ever had. No one talks about them that way, no one. I turned around, and gave her an evil stare. "Don't you ever, say that about my parents, ever again!" I yelled out, and ran up the stairs. I heard her ranting from downstairs, but didn't care to listen.

I ran into my room, and cried in my pillow. Today was a horrible day, story of my life. I lost my new friends, and Aunt Rosie was being a we-otch again. I grabbed my backpack, and pulled out a textbook I had brought.

I started to study it. Sometimes, studying calms down my nerves. Right now, I could try anything… because I was upset. Not only upset, but confused. How can people, actually be dragons? What, do they terrorize the whole city, scaring people? I didn't know, but I didn't want to find out. Being a dragon kid ruined my life already; I didn't want to ruin anyone else's lives too.

I closed up my book, and stared up at the ceiling. Moments like these, I missed my parents, truly. They could cheer me up from anything, anything. But I didn't have them anymore, so I had to do it on my own.

I turned my head, and fell onto my bed. I adjusted my head to a comfortable spot, and tried to go to sleep. I had to prepare myself, because I knew tomorrow was going to be a rough day. Another day of being alone, without anyone to support me.

* * *

**Morocca has not learned, the ways of her dragon destiny. Actually by the looks of it, she will never learn...**


	9. Chapter 9: Curiosity

**Chapter 9: Curiosity **

I went to school early the next day. I went into my Mythology class, to see only a couple of students in there. I went in, and sat in the front of the row. I felt very awkward, in here alone.

I watched as my teacher made his way into the classroom. He rushed over to his desk, with a big cup of coffee. Nothing interesting, really.

Suddenly, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I look over, to see Jake, standing right next to me. Behind him, were Trixie and Spud. The three of them sat in the front desks, surrounding mine.

"Look Morocca, sorry about yesterday." Jake started to make out. I turned over, and looked at him as he spoke to me. Apart of me could care less of what he was going to say. But then again, I was still pretty happy that they were talking to me. I thought that I might have scared them away yesterday… "Sorry we were pressuring you to use your powers. If you don't want to you use them, we can't force you."

I rose up an eyebrow. I didn't except him to say that. "Really?" I said, a bit satisfied.

"Yeah."

"So…we're all still friends?"

"Yeah totally!" Trixie jumped into the conversation. I gave a smile of reinsurance. I can't believe they are still my friends.

"So, I'm not pressuring you to do anything, but why don't you use your dragon powers?" Jake asked me.

"Well, ever since I discovered this…" I was going to say curse, but I didn't want to offend Jake. "Thing, it seems my life has gone down hill…" I admitted. However, the three of them gave me weird looks.

"What do you mean by, down hill?" Jake asked me answer question.

"I don't want to go into detail and stuff, but I'm just saying that my life used to be perfect. And since I found out about this, dragon thing. It's way far from perfect…" I crossed my arms, in defense.

Jake nodded his head, as if he agreed. "Understandable." He then spoke.

After first period ended, we all made our way into our next class, which was home-economics. Jake nudged my shoulder, so I looked over to him.

He pointed up to the teacher, Ms. Park. "You know Sun Park?" He asked me. But it was a stupid question, because DUH I know my teacher! But I nodded, and didn't say anything. "Well, she's dragon too." He told me.

I was shocked. Though, Ms. Park was pretty weird at times. "She is!?" I kind of yelled. The three of them shhed me, after I spoke. "What, is it some kind of secret?" I asked. Seemed like everyone I knew knew about dragons so far, so it's not much of a secret.

"Umm…yeah!" Jake tossed his head to me. Guess it was a secret. "Humans can't know about this, or else who knows what would happen!"

Jake turned over, to his friends. "Well, except Trixie and Spud."

"Yup!" Spud pulled up his collar, acting like he was so cool.

"Why do they know?" I questioned, because Jake just said that humans must not know about this. So how come those two, get a free ride?

"Well, it kinda was an accident on how they found out…" Jake smiled at them too.

Trixie entered into the conversation now. "Point is me and Spud found out. But we promised, to never tell Jakey's secret. Which means, you gotta promise too."

I nodded my head up. "I won't tell." I smiled, and then looked back up at the front of the board. Ms. Park smiled at me, a light but friendly smile. Then she continued onto her lesson.

"So she's a dragon…? There sure are a lot of dragons here, and I thought I was the only one. Who else is one?" I asked, finding that I am getting a little, curious in all this…new information.

"Well, besides me and Sun… you know the old guy you met yesterday? Well, he's my gramps, and he's a dragon too. And my sister Haley… and that's about it in America." Jake responded.

"America? You mean their all over the world?" I exclaimed out. I found myself crossing a path; I did not want to cross….

Jake nodded his head. "Yup, might make you want to change your mind…" Jake smirked at me.

I crossed my arms again, and took my position. "I am not turning into a dragon. You people might want to embrace this, but I don't." I said, making sure Jake knew where I stood.

"Hey, it was worth a shot…" Jake smiled. I smiled back too, just to let him know that I didn't mean to say it in a mean way. But it was the truth.

We paid attention to the lesson now, well a little bit. We still continued to talk, about random stuff. Soon, it felt like school zoomed by really fast. As it was already the end of school.

I walked over to my locker, and Jake, Trixie, and Spud followed. "So, what are you guys wanna do now?" I wondered, once again.

This time, Jake answered me. "I don't know, what do you guys want to do?" He turned around, and stared at Trixie and Spud. However, both shrugged their shoulders meaning, I don't know. "How about you Morocca, what do you want to do?" He asked to me.

Well, I had this one thing in my mind…"Well, I always wanted to check out Central Park. I still haven't got a good glimpse of it…"

"Alright. Let's go to Central Park then." Jake said, rushing out the door. We walked about three blocks down, not that far. Soon, we arrived at this huge grassy area.

It was Central Park. It was huge!! I never imagined a park could be this, big! "Wow!!" I said, shocked yet excited.

"Yeah, it's not that exciting, when you see it all the time." Trixie said, staring at me.

"Are you kidding, it's amazing!!" I said, running into the park. Bridges, ponds, tons of trees, so much! Soon, my excitement mellowed out a bit. I found myself now trailing behind Jake and Trixie, as they showed me around this giant place.

I looked around, to the beauty of the park. We walked over to the middle of it, it was amazing! I know I sound pretty retarded right now, but hey, they don't have things like this out in Missouri.

Then, my stare of excitement went away. Suddenly, a giant monster appeared. It looked like a huge dinosaur…thingy. Tears started to trail down my cheek, I was freaking out. I slowly started to back away.

This giant monster was destroying the trees around it. It trembled the ground every time it took a step. Luckily, it didn't need to walk far.

But unlike me, Trixie, Jake and Spud didn't back away. They stayed put, right in front of the monster.

"Dragon up!" Jake yelled, and now he was a dragon. Now, I started to panic even more. He flew over to the monster, and gave him a blast of fire. The monster didn't seem like it cared, as it moved its giant arms after Jake. Jake, however swerved around him, as if it was a game.

Then, the monster finally grabbed Jake; he struggled to break free. I rubbed my eyes, trying to stop crying. Finally they stopped. But I couldn't keep my eyes away from the monster, I was terrified.

Trixie and Spud ran over to me. "Aren't you going to help him!!" She screamed at me. First, I didn't know what she was talking about. But then I remembered, I had dragon powers.

I didn't respond to her. I kept my eyes focused on the battle. I still wasn't sure, if I should…change or whatever. Even if I could, what can I do? I never even flown or anything… And if I changed, it would go against my morals. I swore to myself, I'd never go into my dragon form. But could I, just to help save a friend?

* * *

**Will Morocca turn into her dragon form, for the first time since her discovery, and use her powers to help Jake? Or will Jake end up fighting this dinosaur thingy alone? Find out, next chapter!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Taking a Step Forward

**Chapter 10: Taking a Step Forward**

**Once again, I didn't feel like updating An Unknown Past, still a bit iffy on how quick I want to end it...**

I stared with fear, up at Jake. He was pushing himself, out of the monster's palm. I couldn't stop staring, I wasn't sure why…

"Morocca, you have to do something!" Spud yelled over at me. Suddenly, my eyes got out of focus. I debated in my mind, what to do.

_Remember Morocca, dragons powers are bad. They ruined your life. Everything you had, gone. Everyone you loved, gone too. And it's all because of this stupid thing._

_But maybe, it isn't so bad. Jake seems like a nice kid and he's a dragon. Maybe dragons aren't evil… even so, he's your friend. You need to go out there, and help him._

Two arguments went through my head. I kept switching sides, on which to do.

Jake lifted his body up, almost out of the monster's hands. "Morocca!!" He yelled out. Then, I knew what to do.

I ran up to the monster, right in front. "Ok, I will do it." I whispered. I paused for a moment, to transform. However, nothing happened… am I doing this thing right?

I looked over to Trixie and Spud, maybe they can help me. "How do I…work this thing?" I asked, puzzled.

"You gotta say, 'dragon up!'" Trixie called over to me.

I stepped right in front of me, and lifted up my arm. "DRAGON, UP!" I yelled out. I probably look really stupid, doing this…but oh well.

I pushed really hard, trying to change. "Come on Morocca!" I could hear Spud, yell from afar. Suddenly, I guess it was working, because my wings popped out.

"Hey!" I looked around. At that moment, I was in full dragon. I had bluish-greenish scales, running down my whole body. And I had a super long tail, and giant wings coming off my back. "I did it!" I cheered.

"Now, how do I fly?" I questioned myself. I pressed on my back really hard, trying to make myself fly. I looked over, to see Trixie and Spud both covering their eyes with their hand. I probably was embarrassing myself, acting so stupid.

Suddenly, wind blew past me. My wings started to flap, and I was in the air. "Yeah!" I yelled out, and flew over to Jake. I grabbed his…hand, claw thing, and pulled him out.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at me. "Now let's kick some monster butt!"

With that, he went over and jabbed the monster, in the stomach. The monster took that blow, holding on its wounds. Since I was new to his, dragon thing, I wasn't sure what to do. So I copied what Jake did. I went over, and jabbed him right in the stomach too.

The monster looked dizzy now, as it tumbled back and forth. Jake flew over, to the monster's feet. He then whacked one of its legs, with his tail. The monster tripped over, and landed on the ground. It jumbled the whole park, as it was finally defeated.

Soon after, I saw something flying behind the monster. Three little, pixie things, were coming toward me and Jake. The two of us were still in midair, staring down at the monster.

"Thank you, American Dragon, for saving our village." I looked behind the monster, to see a tiny pixie village. I didn't even notice that before, wow I'm very observant.

I felt kind of proud of myself now. Yeah even if I didn't do a lot, at least I helped. Jake smiled over to me, and I smiled back. "You see Morocca, dragons aren't bad. They protect magical creatures, from evil punks like ugly over here." Jake was obviously talking to the monster thing.

"You know what, your right. I guess being a dragon, isn't as bad as I thought." Morocca finally admitted. After a whole year of denying my destiny, I finally have now become it.

I flew to the ground, and looked over at the three. Jake turned back into human form, and joined his friends. "Wait, how do I turn back!!?" I yelled, over exaggerating a bit.

They started laughing at me, but I joined with their laughter. "Exact same way you did it before." Jake said, as he laughed. I closed my eyes, and pressed down with all my energy. Then, quicker than last time, a purple flame went around me. I jumped down to the ground, back to my normal self. "Think I'm gettin' the hang of this!" I said, proud of myself.

We all then made our way on the sidewalk, and walked down the street. "It's weird. This whole time, I thought being a dragon ruined my life…" I said, admitting this for the first time.

"You don't get bad luck, from being a Dragon. Bad things happen, it's just life." Jake said to me, and you know what? He was right.

Now, I was officially, a dragon. As we walked back more into the city, I was curious to know more about, me, I guess. "So, you actually protect magical creatures all around the world?" I said, switching back and forth from human to dragon. It was fun, flying around a bit.

"Actually, I'm only assigned here in America." Jake answered me.

"So do you do this saving the day thing like, everyday!?"

"Yup." Jake said, sounding a bit cocky. But I really didn't care, but he had a right to be cocky.

I returned to human form, once again, and walked with the three. "That is so cool!"

Jake stared at me, giving me that same smirk he gave me earlier. "Look's like someone has changed their mind…"

I turned my head back and forth, teasing at Jake. "Actually, I have." I ran up more, and then went back into dragon form. I let out some 'wees' while in the air. Suddenly, I remembered about my Aunt. She's gonna kill me because I forgot to tell her before I went out, again. "What time is it?" I asked them.

Jake grabbed his cell, and looked at the timer. "Its 3:30." He said.

"3:30! I'm gonna get in so much trouble!" I flew higher into the air, right above my friends. "All see you guys tomorrow okay?" Then, I flew over the streets, and headed home.

* * *

**Morocca discovered her destiny, and is now living it out. Seems like the perfect ending right? RIGHT? WRONG!! Next chapter, coming up soon...**


	11. Chapter 11: The Need of Greed

**Chapter 11: The Need of Greed**

I headed back home now, this time I was flying! I soared though the air, trying to keep myself happy. Because I knew once I'd walk inside, my happiness would soon disappear...

I slowly opened the door, looking around inside. Different from other days, Aunt Rosie wasn't standing right at the front door. This made me a bit, surprised.

I looked around the front of the house, moving my head back and forth. Come to find out, no one was there. I decided to just go up to my room.

I run up the stairs, only to be stopped by my cousin Sammie. He was blocking the way upstairs, with his giant body. "Move it." I said, about ready to punch him.

"No!" He said, sticking out his tongue. So childish!

But then he moved out of the way, so I could get by him. "Where are Aunt Rosie and Uncle Rick?" I said.

"There upstairs." Sammie said, hinting his head forward. I shrugged my shoulders, and continued my way up to the next level.

As I made my way upstairs, I noticed something. Noises were coming from down the hallway, in my room. I ran inside to see the whole place trashed, with my stuff all over the floor. I looked over to see Aunt Rosie was going through my things.

"What the hell is going on?" I said, as I was kind of pissed. There she was, going through my personal things.

She turned around, and noticed I was in the room. She ran up, and grabbed a hold of me. I started to get a bit… what's that word…freaked out! "Where's that check!?" She said shaking me.

"What check?" I pushed myself out of her grip, and landed on my bed. Then Uncle Rick came into the room.

He went to me, and smacked my face. "Don't act smart with us!" He yelled, and looking at me right in front of my face. "Now tell us where you put that insurance check!"

Right then, I knew what she was talking about.

FLASHBACK

It was two days after the, accident. After I stayed at the Homeless Shelter in Missouri for a day, then Trish took me back to my house, to get some things. Soon after, she took me to another building.

This building wasn't that big. It looked like a business type building though. I entered in several rooms, and went in an elevator. With Trish next to me, we went up to level 10.

We went down a hallway, and into one last room. This room looked more like an office, and in that office I saw my lawyer. Well really he wasn't my lawyer, he was my parents. And I'm not exactly sure if he was really their lawyer, but he did help them with a lot of legal business.

He went up to me, and shook my hand. "Morocca, this is Bill Hannet." Trish said, as a shook his hand.

"Nice ta meet you, Morocca." He said, with a Texan style voice. He then went around back to his desk, and sat in his chair. There were two smaller chairs in front of the desk. I figured one seat was for me, so I sat down.

"Now Morocca. If there was ever to be a situation, where your parents had died," He started making out. But the most part was kind of pointless, as my parents were already dead!! "They left in your name varies items. Under your name, you had been left the.. house deed. But you can only claim that when your 18." He said. He scrolled down a list more, and then he spoke again. "Also some personal belongings, but that's not important now. What's important is the insurance money they left you…"

"Insurance money?" I said, questioning him.

"Yes, it's was a sum of money they left you. This will help you if you are ever in need of financial help in the future…"

He continued to go on about other junk I received. Once the meeting was done, Trish and I went back into the car.

Trish looked back at me, while she was driving. "I have the check of insurance money in my bag…" She started to go on. I didn't look up at her; I just stared down as if I wasn't paying attention. "I will give it to your Aunt and Uncle, once we arrive in New York." I then looked up at Trish. I figured it was a lot of cash my parents left behind. And I really didn't want them to have it. "Or I can give it to you, if you'd like…"

"Actually, I'd prefer if I had had it myself. Just in case if I ever need it…"

She handed me the check, as there was a red light. "Okay. But don't lose it…it sure is a lot of money. Me, myself would get a new house with that thing." She said, laughing…

END OF FLASHBACK

Of course I didn't lose it. The day I got it, I put it one place, and left it there until now. It was in the book I was currently reading. I was going to put it in the bank, until I really needed to take it out. But I didn't have time to find the nearest bank. But I thought for now at least, it would be safe there. No one would thing to look inside an old book, which was exactly why I put it there.

I grabbed my book from the shelf, and held it in my hand. Aunt Rosie was still searching through my things, while Uncle Rick was staring at me. My face still was hurting, from when he slapped my face. But I didn't let my tears flow down; I need to stay strong.

Just then, I thought of something. "Wait!" I said, standing up, leaning on my bed. "Is this why you decided to take me in? For the money my parents gave me!" I yelled at them. If that was the reason, I was going to be super pissed.

Rosie turned around, and smiled at me. "What did yah thing we actually liked you? Of course that's the reason why. We knew your parents were loaded, and that you would get it all since their dead. Yeah we'd have to raise you…but getting that money would be worth it…" She said, smiling evilly. Yeah I knew my parents were rich, but I never took advantage of my parents. So when other people tried to, it bothered me.

"I knew you guys didn't like me, but actually taking my parents money?"

"Well sweetheart. It's the least we should get, for letting you stay in our house!!" Aunt Rosie yelled, in an evil tone of voice.

"Yeah, yeah, stop the sad sob story and hand us that check!" Uncle Rick said, walking slowly toward me.

"No..." I said, this time in a softer tone of voice. "You can't have it." I then lifted up my book, and held it close in my arms.

I think then, they realized it was in the book. They started running up to me. I started to get a bit scared, walking backwards away from them. However this room wasn't very big, so I soon found myself up against my dresser. With only one option left, I opened up the window, and jumped down. Then I dragoned up, and flew to the roof. I looked down below at my Aunt and Uncle, sticking their heads down out from the window. I think they figured I fell down on the sidewalk, and ran. "Where are you going to run!? You have no place to go except here!! When you get back, we want that check!!" She said, yelling down facing the sidewalk.

I looked back up, around the room. I was totally scared; my Aunt and Uncle were twice the size of me. Who knows what they could do, if I went back. Panicking, I thought of only one thing to do. I returned to my human form, and got out my cell phone. I searched through the numbers, until I found the number for, Trish Daniels.

* * *

**Note: I'm not sure exactly if that's how you get money from when you parents, are dead. I'm only 14 (SOON TO BE 15 ON JUNE 2!!) So I'm not sure how this business stuff with your lawyer and all actually works...**

**Yes, I had to make a reason why her Aunt and Uncle actually took her in, if they didn't like her. Kind of sad really...**

**So what do you think will happen next!? **

**P.S. The Last chapter of the story is next x( yup. I don't think I will write of sequel though... hmm maybe. WHO KNOWS!**


	12. Chapter 12: An Ending

**Chapter 12: An Ending**

**Chapter title is self explanatory x)**

I dialed Trish's number, and waited for her to answer. Trish gave me her number the day I came to New York. She said if I ever needed help, to call her. I think at this point in time, I really needed some help. Plus, she was the only person that I had in my phone that I could call.

Tears started to flow down my face. Not only was I sad, I was terrified.

Terrified of what my Aunt and Uncle are going to do with me. Smacking me in the face was only a small doze, of what they could do…

After three dial tones, someone answered the phone. "Hello this is the Missouri Homeless Sanctuary, this is Trish speaking…" said the lady on the phone. It was very obvious, that it was Trish.

I was still crying, though I was trying not to. But the tears kept on flowing down. My words began to break apart, as I spoke to her. "Trish…this is Morocc-a…" I started to make out. "From…New York…"

"Oh honey I remember you. What's wrong?" She said, sounding a bit concerned.

I wasn't sure how to put this down nicely. So I sniffled once more, and tried to say it the best way I could say it. "My Aunt and Uncle are trying…to steal my insurance fund, the one my parents gave me. And I'm really scared to go back...and I don't know what to do…" I started to cry out more.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you in any way…?" Trish asked. Though either it was very obvious, or she has been through this situation before….

I sniffled again, this time speaking a bit clearly. "He only hit me, but I got away before he could anything else." Once again, my tears didn't stop. They started to pour down more and more now. "You have to help me; I don't want to live here anymore. I'll live at the shelter, anything. Just please get me out of here!"

Trish hushed me on the phone. "Its okay honey. You stay where you are; all contact the offices in New York for you okay?"

"Okay…" I wiped off my face.

"I will call you back in about twenty minutes…"

* * *

This happened two days ago. It was now Monday morning. I entered into Millard Fillmore Middle School, for the last time. I went in extra early, to check myself out of the school. Now, I walked down the hallway, staring at the walls. Even though I only went here for 5 days, I still wanted to keep memories. 

After a long walk through the hallway, I went to my locker. I grabbed all my notebooks and pencils, and stuffed them into my book bag. Then when it was completely empty, I headed out the school exits.

I was pacing down the stairs quite fast, as I wanted to get out as soon as I could. I didn't want Jake, Trixie, and/or Spud to see me. I hate having to say good-bye. Especially when I won't see them ever again, so I prayed to myself I wouldn't see them.

I waited at the stop, for a new government agent. This person was going to take me back to my Aunt and Uncle's house, to get my stuff. I was a bit nervous to go back, after not being there for two days. But with my government agent person companying me, at least they couldn't do anything more.

And of course, the agent was taking forever. I tapped my toes, waiting patiently for this dude to show up. And with my luck, my worse nightmare happens. As I look over, I see Jake, Trixie, and Spud walking down the sidewalk. The three of them spotted me staying on the edge of the sidewalk, and started to walk over. Guess I couldn't leave, without telling them why.

"Hey Morocca," Spud said to me.

"What are you doing at the bus stop?" Jake asked me.

I bent down my head, but then pulled it back up to face them. "Actually, I'm going. Today will be my last day in New York…"

"What!?" Trixie said, with her jaw dropping. Jake and Spud's jaw seemed to drop too.

"You're not leaving because of your, dragon thing are you?" Jake asked me. I giggled a bit, shaking my head no.

"Well, let's just say, my Aunt and Uncle, aren't the best people to live with…" I said. I didn't want to give them every detail, as it wasn't their business to know…

"Well, where are you going then?" Spud asked me.

"Actually, I'm moving to Canada. Guess I have some family up in Ontario that agreed to take me in. And I actually found out, that their all dragons there too. Maybe I can train there more, and become the…Canadian Dragon?" I looked at them, and giggled a bit.

A had a bit of an urge, to do something I normally wouldn't do. You know me, touch-o-phobic. But I felt like, I needed to do it. I went over, and hugged Jake. "Thank you Jake," I said, hugging him. It was a little hug, so big deal. I then let go of him, and stared in front of the group. "All of you, for everything. If I wouldn't have met you guys, I probably would have never discovered this 'gift'."

"No problem. And anytime you need some dragon tips, feel free to visit the Amdrag here in America." Jake said, winking at me. I started to laugh, once more.

I looked over, to see a black car driving up to the sidewalk. "Well, that's my ride. I really am going to miss you guys." I said, and it was the truth. The three of them waved up their hands, saying their 'good-byes' to me. Then I hopped into the front seat, and drove to my Aunt's house.

I looked over at the driver; I'm guessing he's the government agent. He was huge, wearing a black suit with matching black sunglasses. He looked over at me, probably noticed that I was staring at him. "Stan Josh," He spoke, in a cool deep voice. "So right now we are going to get your stuff from your…Uncle's house. Then I will personally take you to the airport." I nodded my head, and then he continued to drive.

The school wasn't that far from their house, so we arrived at their driveway fairly soon. I stepped out, wishing I didn't have to walk in. But then Stan Josh walked out the car, standing behind me. With this guy havin' my back, I think I'll be okay!!

I entered into the house, shaking a bit. I looked over at the couch. There sat both my and Aunt and Uncle, giving me dirty looks. My agent guy pulled down his sunglasses, giving them an eye. I guess it was his own way, saying don't mess with us. After that, he and I ran up the stairs.

I didn't have a lot to pack up, as most of it was still on the floor. I threw in my clothes and books inside my backpack, and stared at the room. Probably the last time I would ever see it, so I got a good look at it. Oh okay, that's enough of that! I walked out the room, heading into the hallway.

Right there, stood Sammie. He nudged my shoulder, as he walked on by. "Bye!" I said, in a happy tone. Though, normally I would never talk to him that way.

"Whatever," He said, walking down the hallway more.

I turned around, and thought of one last thing, I could do for him. "Hey Sammie!" I called over to him. He turned around, and set his arms on his hips. "Catch!" I yelled. Then I blew out a fireball from my mouth, and threw it at him.

He opened up his arms, and caught it. WHAT AN IDOIT! He dropped it on the ground, screaming. "AHH HOT HOT!!" he yelled, stomping on the fireball.

Stan Josh had a shocked expression on his face. He probably didn't know what the heck was going on. And/or how I did that. "Okay, we can go now!" I said, making a fast turn, then down the stairs.

I looked over at my Aunt and Uncle, as I was halfway out the door. "Well, it's been nice knowing you! Well actually, it hasn't…" Were the last things I said to them. Then I stepped down the stairs, and joined Stan in the car. Then, we drove down to the airport, so I may get on the next flight to Ontario, Canada.

* * *

**THE END!!!!**

**Yup, in the end, Morocca learned to like her dragon powers, not hate them. And who knows, maybe living in Canada won't be such a big deal. At least she won't be with her Aunt Rosie and Uncle Rick again!**

**More likely, there won't be a sequel to this story. To good to write a sequel to. Plus, I have no ideas xDD.**

**But just in case you didn't get enough, here's the last bit of the chapter. (I wasn't going to add it, but now I feel like adding it.**

**

* * *

**

End Credits!!

After a 13 hour flight, we finally arrived in Canada! We then hopped into the car, and drove down the streets. Canada seemed more…opened than what New York was. But it was just as beautiful.

We continued our way for about 5 minutes. Then Stan stopped the car, and walked out. I figured this was my stop, so I walked out.

"Your Aunt and Uncle live somewhere in this neighborhood, I will walk with you, until we find out which house it is." Stan said, walking down into the neighborhood.

I then grabbed his shirt, and he turned around. "Actually, I can find it on my own. You've already done enough for me." I said, smiling. He then gave me a smile of reassurance, as if he trusted me.

"Okay. Here's the address. And if you ever need any help, feel free to call the offices here in Ontario." He said, handing me an address, and a phone number on a slip. I watched him, as he drove off down the street.

I turned around, and stared at the address. "This shouldn't be hard to find…" I said, to myself. There were a lot of houses here. Uhh, maybe he should of stuck around a bit longer? Nahh, I'm a dragon, this shouldn't be a problem.

I dragoned up, and went into the district. But it wasn't long, before I got lost. **XD "**Okay, I'm on the right street, I think? Now where's the house?" I said, staring at the directions.

Suddenly, I saw a guy stand on the sidewalk, waving at me. "Hi there, Morocca." He spoke.

I dragoned down, screaming 'Ahh' a bit, as it was a bit shocking. But how did he know that that was me?

"Umm…" I said, confused on what to say.

"I am your Uncle Paul. We have been expecting you for awhile now…"

"You have?" I said. Doubting him a bit. Maybe I was just to protective or what, but I had a feeling to not believe him.

"Why, of course. The whole family waited all afternoon, for your arrival. But come now, you are just in time for dinner." He said, grabbing my back, showing me into the house.

I smiled, as I headed into the house. I had a feeling in my heart, that living here, wasn't going to be so bad…


End file.
